Scruffy
Scruffy was a main character who appeared in The Doggy Club. He was very pragmatic & liked organizing. He was presumed to have been killed in Season 10 when the old archive was blown up. However, it was actually a clever lie designed to convince The Doggy Commissioners that he was dead so as to escape their persecution. He underwent a twenty year quest to liberate Doggyland, followed by almost thirty-five years of exile after he realised he couldn't manage it alone. He became keeper of the Doggy Club archive during this time. His legacy along with that of the Doggy Club was preserved in the hope that in the future someone would free Doggyland. Biography To Be Added Death After over fity years of exile, he had finished the task of collecting together the entire archives of The Doggy Club. Journeying to the Wasteland, he established a small underground redoubt using some of the technology Baby had created so long ago. Finally realising that the Doggy Club was gone and Doggyland would need time before more stood up to the challenge of liberating it, he recorded a number of holograms of himself. In the holos, he discussed the failings of the Club which Who-Ever-He-Is and Shadow D. had began to relaise before it fell into chaos. He distributed the recoderings around Doggyland] before locking the archive behind him, waiting for his messages to lead somebody worthy there. As he walked towards the centre of the room, he accidentaly activated an old recording of many allies and enemies of his that he overlooked earlier. Each mentioned various topics and events that had occured in Scruffy's life. Finally Big Doggy began to speak. As he finished, he turned 90 degrees to look at Scruffy and said Goodbye, old friend. Shocked, Scruffy deduced that it was either a coincudence or a glitched circuit in Baby's programming that caused this. However, he began to believe that both of these theories were wrong as he reached his desk to sit at. Finally throwing away cold logic, he made his final preparations as he recorded his last hologram. Dying, he looked towards the entrance of the facility to see Who-Ever-HE-Is, Big Doggy, Uni, Lost Doggy, Big Big Doggy and Baby walking towards him. Hallucinating, he began to have flashbacks to his life before he departed this world. (T.V:Scruffy's Decision) At that time, Ronok felt the soul of Scruufy depart this universe. (Source: Elite's End) One hundred years later, somebody woul indeed discover Scruffy's messages and follow them to the archive where they discovered his skeleton. Realising he was a widely-spoken hero of old, the interloper proceeded to learn of the forgotten history of the Doggy Club an train to avenge it. (T.V: Epilogue: The Cycle Continues...) Personality Scruffy was considered bureaucratic, officious and bossy by his peers (not to the extent of Baby, however). He almost always followed the rules and looked down on those who transgressed, once even recommending the expulsion of Big Doggy from the club. As the series pregressed, he came to realise that working by the book sometimes wasn't the way to go, particuarly in the fight against Cyber and Neon Doggy. Again the Fall of the Doggy Club, he had become firm friends with Big Doggy and was distraught when he learned of his death. Trivia *The Episode Scruffy Dimensions Scruff became a classic when broadcast and contained a number of unresolved plot points. However, they were resolved in the Expanded Universe. Category:Characters Category:Canine Characters Category:The Doggy Club Characters Category:The Doggy Club Category:Protagonists